


Sweetness

by ChiFujicutie



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiFujicutie/pseuds/ChiFujicutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Dangan Ronpa fan month going on over on tumblr, The prompt was sweet so have some delicious Naehiro fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

“There’s so many choices! What are you planning to get?” Chihiro asked Makoto, who was currently staring at the display case filled with various cakes, cookies and other pastries. After a long week of studying the two had gotten their tests back and where overjoyed with their results and decided to treat themselves and get a treat for their movie date.

“ I think I’m gonna try the chocolate tiramisu,” he said after taking one more glance at the display before turning to face his boyfriend. “What about you?” he asked as Chihiro finished telling the cashier Makoto’s choice.

“I got the macha roll cake” Chihiro said pointing to his selection.

“That looks pretty good.” Chihiro giggled, Makoto stared in confusion as Chihiro paid for the two desserts.

“You think all sweet things look good” The programmer said smiling, as he picked up the box with the cakes inside. Makoto gave a small laugh in return and the two made their way out of the bakery.

“Hey wait I was gonna pay”

————————————————-

The two arrived at Chihiro’s appartment chattering about whatever came to mind. Only taking a break when Makoto went and brought the cakes into the living room and started up the movie, and Chihiro grabbed some plates and forks. “Sayaka told me this movie was really good” Makoto spoke as me took a seat on the couch. He pulled the coffee table closer as Chihiro came and sat down beside him, placing what he was carrying next to the box. 

“Oh really? last time she told us about a movie it was really good.” Chihiro curled up beside Makoto, who grabbed the blanket that was on the armrest and wrapped it around the two of them. Makoto reached down and opened the box putting both cakes on a plate and handing Chihiro’s to him.

“Yeah I thought so to, so when she said this was good I thought we could try it out.” Makoto grabbed the remote and pressed play. It didn’t take long before they both started eating. Makoto let out a sigh as he took his first bite. “This is really good, how is yours.” Chihiro looked up at him before taking his fork and getting a small piece of cake on it and holding out it out to Makoto, 

“Here try it yourself” he said smiling. Makoto quickly compiled, eagerly taking the cake into his mouth. Chihiro gave a grin as he pulled away the fork. “It’s good isn’t it?”

“It ish!” Makoto attempted to speak with his mouth full of cake. He copied Chihiro’s actions and held out a piece for him to try. Chihiro smiled and put his mouth on the fork, eating the piece of cake on it.

“Yours is good too, We’ll have to back there sometime.” Makoto nodded his head.

“Yeah we should, they had a lot of stuff I wanted to try.” Chihiro gave a small chuckle at his enthusiasm.

“You really like sweets don’t you?” Makoto blushed a bit before giving him a warm smile.

“Yeah I’ve always had a bit of sweet tooth.”

“Do you have any favourites?” Chihiro asked, Makoto thought about it for a moment before smiling.

“Yep”

“What is it”

Makoto leaned over and pressed his lips to Chihiro’s. When he pulled away Chihiro looked and Makoto with confusion.

“It’s you”


End file.
